Fun with Needles
by Soon Wiggles Soon
Summary: The gang decides they want piercings. *Chapter 5 up*
1. You're gonna what!?

Title: Having fun with Needles  
Genre: General/Humor  
Chapter: 1  
AN: This is short, and not really humor yet, but be patient! The next chapter will be Selphie and Irvine getting pierced and their experiences. Rated R for later language and reference to sexual *ahem* themes. Yay!   
Dislaimer: I don't own the characters. No=sue Author!  
  
  
"You're what!?"  
"I'm getting my eyebrow pierced," she giggled. She didn't see what the big deal was, but it seemed that everybody was against her getting the silver appendage. Squall just looked at her and Irvine's outburst. 'What am I going to do with these two,' he thought.   
"Selphie, you can't. I won't allow it." Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say apparently.   
"You can't tell me what I can and can not do!" she stuck her tongue out at the tall Galbadian. "I am getting it done and that is final." Irvine gave a pleading look towards Squall and he just shrugged.   
"I'm not saying anything." What Squall said next shocked everybody.  
"I actually wanted to get my eyebrow done." They looked at the commander like he had three heads and a tail. "What?"  
"Eek!" she squealed, "Squall! We can go together!" Irvine didn't like the beaming of his girlfriend at Squall. Irvine, not wanting to be left out, made a snap decision.   
"Fine. Then I'm getting one, also," he declared. Selphie gave him a questioning look but then just decided to nod and smile.   
"Okay," her eyes danced around him, "let's all go."  
Squall shifted uncomfortably, what if it hurt? Sure, he had faced monsters, aliens and soldiers…and evil sorceresses, but this was a needle…in his eyebrow…doesn't that hurt? Before he could ponder anymore about the topic, Zell and Quistis appeared in the door.   
"What's up, Squally my man?" Zell's voice knew exactly how to get on Squall's nerves. Quistis nodded and smiled at Selphie.  
"We're getting piercings!" Selphie beamed. The two newly entered SeeDs just looked shocked.   
"Selphie…you are?" asked a curious Quistis. Selphie nodded and smiled.  
"Irvine's getting one, too, and I guess Squall wanted one."  
They all looked over at Squall. He growled at them. Was it so hard to believe that he wanted something that would take his mind off of current events?  
"I'll get one with you guys…or maybe another tattoo," decided Zell. He had gotten many piercings before, so this wasn't a big deal to him. He just always got bored with them and didn't want to take of them much, so they pussed and healed, showing little to no scar.  
The group looked expectedly at Quistis.   
"What? No…" she spoke, sternly. Selphie gave her puppy-eyes, Squall rolled his, Irvine smirked and Zell tried not to laugh…unsuccessfully.   
"We knew you wouldn't do it," Irvine spoke.  
"Yeah…ha…so predictable…" laughed Zell.  
"Fine!" an outraged Quistis yelled.  
"For once, you will see that I have layers." The group smiled.  
"No! Really."   
"Let's go now," Selphie said, her eyes twinkling.   
As they started to leave, Riona caught them and they all exchanged hellos, except Squall who grumbled his. After much arguing, Riona decided to join them. 'Hey', she thought, if worse comes to show, I could always pretend to faint and Squall will have to look after me, the brunette thought.   
They ended up at a parlor called, 'Steve's Tattoos'. As they entered, a few began to get nervous. They looked around and sat in the little waiting area. Selphie went and told the man at the counter that her and her friends would like piercings. She went back to the group and they all decided that Selphie would go first. 


	2. Pierthingth are fun-I thwear!

AN: Hi readers. Okay, the first chapter wasn't that great-I was actually going to take it down until people started actually enjoying it. So, I wrote another. This is kind of short as well, but it's a shorter story.   
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators of FF8, nor Steve's Tattoo's [STs is a real parlor in my hometown-it's where I go!]  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2, Fun with Needles  
  
  
  
  
Selphie sat down next to a very nervous Riona and a very hansome Irvine. She squeezed Riona's hand and Riona pulled it away.  
  
"It'll be fine," she smiled, "it's only a needle! Hey, needles are fun!"  
  
Riona just gave her a horrified look and whimpered. Zell was trying not to laugh out loud so, he got up to look at the piercing book. He looked at mostly tribal designs, but also some dragons and such.  
  
"Squall?" came a female voice.  
  
A glare followed by grumbling was in motion.   
  
"I'm scared..." Riona just couldn't understand why the commander wasn't swooning to hold her. She was wearing her best spandex shorts.  
  
"Ugh...whatever..." came the all-to-familiar reply.   
  
"I've decided what I am getting done," declared a now standing cowboy.   
  
"I'm getting a Prince Albert!"  
  
Everybody looked confused except for Zell who was laughing and Selphie who looked happy-erm...happier. No, just downright giddy.  
  
"What's that," questioned Quistis.  
  
"That means he's getting his penis pierced!" blurted out Slephie.  
  
The group looked shocked as they eyed the tall Galbadian.   
  
"What?" came his his reply.   
  
The group went silent. The guys thought about the pain and blood and the girls thought about how HOT that was. Irvine. Naked. Piercing...  
  
"Do it!" called Riona.  
  
"Yeah!" Selhpie and Quisis chimed in.  
  
This, of course made Zell jealous of the attention and blurted out, "I think I'll join you, Irvine."  
  
Silence yet again.  
  
It seemed as though someone had cast silence over the gang and no one know what an Echo Screen was. Hah. Jokes are funny. Anyway...the piercer appeared and he called out Selphie's name. She approached the back area and sat in one of the chairs.   
  
"What kind do you want, girlie?"  
  
"My tongue," she giggled. She had wanted her eyebrow done, but she thought, hey, maybe a tongue ring would be more...fun. Yes, Irvine would like that.  
  
As the piercer was getting ready to get a fresh needle, anti-bacterial and the clamp, Irvine walked up to her. She told him she was getting her tongue done and he couldn't have looked more happy. He was giddy, really. What's with everyone being giddy? Oh wait...  
  
"What for?" he asked, excited about the answer he hoped she'd reply with. She just grinned wickedly. Good enough for him. He kissed her roughly.  
  
"Okay you two, enough," the piercer had finished and looked suspiciously at Irvine's purple blouse...errrm...shirt.  
  
Selphie stuck her tongue out and he put the clamp on it. It hurt a little, but not that badly. He counted to three, but on two he quickly slid the needle through her tongue. Irvine fainted at the sight of the little trickle of blood coming out of the girls tongue. Squall, who heard a 'thump', decided to see what was up and found Irvine on the floor, passed out cold and Selphie fumbling to say 'hi' with a needle sticking through her tongue. What a sight.   
  
Squall pulled Irvine to the waiting room and went back to Selphie to see her new toy. When he got back the needle was out and a barbell was in. She held her little baggie of cleaning solution and salt.  
  
"Hi Thquall!" she laughed. "I have a lithp!"  
  
"Stick out your tongue." She did and he wondered how that would feel-uh, to get it done, yeah. He turned to leave, when the guy started explaining to her how to take care of it.  
  
He went back to the waiting room to check on Irvine. He was laying on the floor with his eyes wide open now. He shuddered a few times.  
  
"No....blood....needles...."  
  
Before long, Irvine's name was called to go back and get his Prince Albert. Squall dragged him over there, with the help of Selphie, and Irvine got in the chair. He started to shake and fidget with items in his pocket.   
  
"Drop your pants," spoke the piercer. Selphie giggled, and Squall cleared his throat. He wanted to see this get done, but he didn't really want to see Irvine naked. What's a guy like Squall to do? He chose to stay after much debating in his head.   
  
Irvine dropped his pants and flushed slightly. Squall looked amused as Irvine's cock was erect and standing proudly, waiting to get the silver appendage. Irvine looked to his side to see the supplies needed. Wait...what was that cloth for? Blood!? Of course, he fainted again, this time falling off the chair. Zell came in to see what was up and came to see Selphie scrampling to get Irvine's pants on, Squall looking horrified at the fact that he may have to help her and the piercer just shaking his head.  
  
"Zell! Help uth!" came Selphie's voice.   
  
"Your tongue? Awesome," he flushed. He didn't want to touch Irvine let along pull his pants up. 'Stall, Zell, stall!' he thought to himself. Without thinking of anything to do, he quickly pulled up Irvine's pants and dashed to the bathroom to wash his hands.   
  
"Why'd he leave so fast?" Squall asked.  
  
Irvine, just waking, struggled to get up on his own.   
  
"Who copped a feel?" Irvine spoke drowsily.   
  
Squall and Selphie just looked at each other and towards the bathroom.  
  
  
  
---In the wating area---  
  
  
"I don't know if I can go through with this," came Rionas voice.   
  
"So don't," spoke Quistis, rather bored.   
  
"But I have to prove to Squall that--"  
  
"No you don't," she cut.  
  
They both sighed and looked at the opposite wall.   
  
Just then, Irvine came in and mumbled something about being violated. Selphie followed, giggling while Squall was being dragged in by her and was he...no...wait...smiling!? What the hell!?  
  
Before long it was Zell's turn to get his Prince Albert. Zell smiled and shadow boxed before he left for the back. Quisis followed after announcing she was sick of waiting and that she would be after Zell.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for now! Next chapter=Zell gets his Penis, but what does Quistis get done?  
I'm thinking of an alternative ending to this involving lemon, but I'll still finish this with the R rating. What do you think?  
  
Succubus 


	3. Lift up your shirt!

Disclaimer--not my characters, not my tattoo parlor. Check out Steve's Tattoos' website. bwww.stevestattoo.com/b  
  
AN: Sorry...this isn't very long for such a long wait, but a lot's been going down and now my computer has a virus. Wheeee! So, I'm at work and writing/uploading it. Anyway, lemme know what you think.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zell entered the back and told the man what he wanted. He shook his head and left the room. A young woman emerged and washed her hands at a near-by sink. It didn't take Zell long to realize who the woman was.   
  
"Don't you…?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled shyly. It was the Library Girl. "I'm a piercer and tattooist, as well. So, getting your penis done?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah," he gulped at the abrupt question.   
  
Quistis watched this all in amusement. So, the hyperactive male is scared, is he? Let's scare him farther…she thought wickedly.  
  
"You know, Zell," she began, "did you know you aren't supposed to have any intercourse for five months?"  
  
He looked over at the other female, and she nodded. He gulped again and looked sick for a moment, then got all 'macho' on them. "I can do that."  
  
Quistis eyed him, "That means no masturbation, as well." At this, Zell started choking.   
  
"What!?"  
  
The Library Girl and Quistis just smiled at each other.   
  
"So do you want something else done?" She eyed him up and down as she spoke, obvious to Quistis, but not Zell, that she wanted him.  
  
"I'll get a tattoo," he said, "Those are easy enough."  
  
"Okay, then, I'll get Chad to set you up."  
  
She looked over at Quistis, "what are you getting done?"  
  
"My naval," she replied icily. She didn't really care for this sort of thing; she just wanted to prove that she could do it if she wanted to. The Library Girl set out her tools and told the blonde to sit on the chair. She obliged and lifted her shirt to show her naval.   
  
The piercing process went quickly with no problems or cause of irritation. The piercer inserted a new ring, versus a barbell, and explained proper care for her new hole.  
  
"It will take 6 months to properly heal and you can change the jewelry in 3-4 months when you feel a layer of skin growing. If you have any problems, consult your little booklet or let me know."  
As she rambled on, Quistis got bored and cut her off, "I get it." Her voice was stern and she briskly walked out of the piercer's range, to the waiting area. When she got there, she was asked by a very excited group to lift her shirt.  
  
"Let uth thee!" Selphie whined. The others agreed and Irvine, now awake and not crying any longer, was the first one to say, 'Lift up your shirt!'  
  
At this, she drew her whip and started chasing him around the room, where he flailed madly with fear. She screamed profanities at him while the rest of the group just sat and barely watched them.  
  
Zell came out of the room to tell them to watch his tattoo. Selphie, Squall and Riona decided to join him-why not check out the blood and such, thought Squall and Selphie. Riona just follwed Squall.  
  
After Zell finished telling Chad what he wanted, he got in the chair bravely. Selphie just got excited when the tattooist started preping the needle. Zell took off his shirt and layed on his stomache. He was getting it on his upper back.   
  
"Okay, now, you may want to hold someone's hand and try not to bite your lip too hard or anything."   
  
"Yeah, yeah…just get on with it." Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
Chad started and Zell's eyes just went wide as he felt the needle and ink on his skin. Oh man! Did it burn! He sheepishly grabbed Selphie's hand and she giggled.  
  
"Oh man! You have –got- to see the blood! It's awesome! Everytime he presses hard ink flies in all sorts of directions. It's really really neato!"  
  
As Selphie continued talking, Riona just stared wide-eyed at the whole precedure. Are these people nuts!? She thought whimpering. She ran out of the room shedding tears for Zell's back and the tattooist looked at Squall expectadly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't you follow her and calm her down?"  
  
Squall just shook his head and admired the blood and bruising. This is so cool, he thought. Maybe if he was more decorative he'd get a tattoo. But, he just didn't care one way or the other.   
  
  
  
---Waiting Room---  
  
"…and there was so much blood and bruising and ink everywhere…" Tears once again washed down her face.   
  
"Riona," Quistis stated harshly, "stop being a baby and get something pierced."  
  
The brunettes eyes narrowed in defiance. "You think I can't do it?"   
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"I will show you. All –you- got was your naval. Anybody can that done…I know 12 year olds who could withstand that!"  
  
"Talking ill of your friends?" Quistis just glowered, hand positioned to draw her whip.  
  
"I am getting my nose done. Now THAT is what I call…um…you know…"  
  
'Must…fight…urge…to laugh….,' thought Quistis, her face remaining hard.   
  
"When you see what –I- get you'll see I am much tougher and stronger and all that jazz…than you!" With that, Quistis huffed and stormed to the piercer, now piercing someone the blonde didn't know.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So that's it! Next chapter...hopefully soon, wiggles, sooon. Do you think Quistis is going to get pissy...again? What should she get pierced next? Remember, we have yet to reveal what Zell's tattoo is, Squall's piercing, and...an unexpected guest. Stay tuned. 


	4. Squall-you are the MAN!

Disclaimer--not my characters, not my tattoo parlor. Check out Steve's Tattoos' website. www.stevestattoo.com  
  
AN: Whoa, it's like a two in one deal here, folks. Yep, another chapter, same day. I feel badly about the very short chapter and, of course, the delay between, so here's another!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quisis stormed up to the guy getting his lebrea [chin-ish area], and smacked him...hard.   
  
"Get...out...of...the...chair," as she growled, the man got up to run as fast as he could out of the chair. Luckily for him, he already had his jewelry-he just forgot his baggy.  
  
Before Quistis could sit down, Riona was in the chair growling at her.   
  
"I would like my nose done, please." Riona smiled sweetly.   
  
The library girl just rolled her eyes and prepped the needle. She was getting sick of all the work today, but at least today was interesting and she would be getting tipped more than usual considering there were so many of them.  
  
  
----Tattoo Area----  
  
Zell was laying with his eyes clamped shut, gripping Selphie's hand. Selphie was chattering away about pretty much nothing at all and Squall just sat there, mesmorized by the blood. It would be another hour of this.   
  
"Squall, why don't you go get your piercing now?" The female asked innocently.   
  
"...whatever," he grumbled. He stood to leave and he heard Zell whimper again. Rolling his eyes, he left to get his piercing.   
  
  
----Waiting Area----  
  
Irvine was fanning himself with his hat when Squall walked passed. The cowboy decided to follow his commander to see what he was getting done. He decided against after thinking about the last two times he saw the process .   
  
When he got to the tattoo area he saw Zell grasping Selphie's hand, he wouldn't have gotten upset if he hadn't have seen the blood trickling. Of course, he stumbled back before he could see it again and went to lay down back in the waiting area.   
  
Riona walked in clumsily and collapsed on a chair. Irvine shot her a questioning look and she just ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. 'Great,' he thought. She's going to throw up. At least I didn't throw up. He thought of the needle and shuddered.   
  
  
----Piercing Area----  
  
Squall sat in the chair before Quistis could and she stormed out.   
  
"What's her problem?" Squall asked the library girl.  
  
"Well, she has been waiting to be done again..." At this Squall was actually shocked, did she actually like this kinda thing? Squall had always thought Quistis to be an S&M fan and hardcore stuff like that, but piercings? Quistis?   
  
"...and the girl in the blue wanted to get her nose done, but she ran outta here when she saw the needle cursing about you, I think. Now, you are in the chair and Quistis just stormed out."  
  
Squall nodded and told her what he wanted done. The piercer looked shocked but obliged. After he was finished and recieved his baggy, he went back to the tattoo area to find Zell almost finished. He smirked at the fighter's choice of tattoo and went to see what was going on in the waiting room. When he got there, he saw Irvine fanning himself while taking deep breaths, Quistis storming into the back again trying to get herself pierced and smirking at a very sick looking Riona. Selphie came out just then.  
  
"You guyth! Come thee Zell'th tattoo. It'th really neat! The blood wath awethome!" she lisped.   
  
They followed her in and saw a bandaged Zell glancing at them. They argued with Zell to take it off and the normally energetic male just stood there and shook his head. After much pleading and a now returned Quistis, they all decided to get to there waiting area to show everybody everything all together. As they approached, they saw a familiar face enter the parlor.  
  
"Seifer!" They all announced, shocked. Quistis hid a smile and went to talk with him. Everyone wanted to see if Seifer was actually going to get something done, so they followed.  
  
As it turned out, the once-arch-nemises decided he wanted his transverse done in his ears and his left nipple done. Why, no one dared ask. After he was finished with that and they were done waiting for Riona to get out of the bathroom once again, they finally got to show one another what they had gotten done.   
  
Selphie went first. She stuck out her tongue and after some oooh's and aaah's they looked at Riona.   
  
"I didn't get anything done..." she spoke quietly. Everyone knew she wouldn't go through with it but didn't say anything. "It was just so scary," she started crying. Squall irritably hugged her and sat her down on a chair.   
  
"Well, I got my naval done as you know..." Qustis started, "then I got my right nipple pierced!"   
  
Everyone was floored. They started asking questions, except for Seifer seeing as how he got his done as well and Squall who's, well, Squall. She didn't actually answer any questions, just got irritated.  
  
"Okay, that's it. Someone else go." She didn't want to draw more attention to herself than needed, knowing this Squall spoke up.  
  
"I got my eyebrow done." He looked serious and looked around at everyone. They knew he was getting it done so they just nodded. "I also got my penis done."   
  
At this, Selphie just smiled brightly at him. She was glad someone could do it. Zell just looked at him like he was spouting gastric juice and Riona looked very excited.  
  
"...whatever." He sat down and Riona tried to sit on his lap but ended up back in her own chair shortly.   
  
The group was silent calculating that in their heads. Let's see, Quistis-2, Squall-2, Seifer-2, Selphie-1, Riona-0, Irvine-1/2 [heh] and...Zell!?  
  
They looked up at Zell and eyed him up and down.   
  
"Let'th thee!" She had seen it already, but it was just so cool-or creepy-she couldn't tell which.   
  
Zell lifted his shirt to reveal his back. Selphie helped him peel off the protective bandage and backed up to show the deisgn.   
  
Everyone gasped and started laughing. Even Squall couldn't help but laugh a little, it was crazy and they loved it. Zell grumbled and covered it.   
  
He didn't want -everyone- in that place to know of the love of his life-or did he?   
  
"That's right," he exclaimed loudly, "I love hotdogs."   
  
He loved that tattoo and couldn't wait to show the lunchladies. Hey, maybe he could get extra hotdogs for this. Who knew?  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whee! Piercings really -are- fun! Go get yours today!   
  
Seriously though, if anyone has any questions about care for piercings or tattoos or even just general quesions, I'll answer them. Just ask when you review *wink*.   
  
There is another chapter coming up, just a follow up and maybe an alternate ending involvng lemon. So, lemme know what you thought. If maybe next time I post this somewhere else, you have any comments or constructive criticism for me I'd love to hear 'em.   
  
Check you later and remember, piercings really are fun. 


	5. Wait...where's Quistis and Seifer?

Disclaimer: What? I don't own aaanything...  
  
AN: Thanks everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate. This is the ending [awwww] to this fiction [it's really short], however...they may be parellels or alternate endings. If you want to submit to me an alternate ending, please do! Full credit to you. There were just so many ways this could have ended that I just chose the simplist and decided to write the others when I get the spark to. So, thanks once again, expect more in the future [just not too near of future], and hey, why not go get your own piercing?  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group packed up their stuff while Zell charmingly walked over to the Library Girl. She smiled at him and he gulped, 'now or never, Zelly.'  
  
"Sodoya'wanttogooutwithme...sometime?" He looked around nervously and flinched inwardly.   
  
"Sure." With that they planned thier date and sat talking about Hot Dogs and Tatoos. A happy little ending for Zell.   
  
Back in the waiting area, Riona sat trying to talk Squall into...well, talking and Irvine and Selphie were busy trying out her new piercing. Kissing! Not anything else, silly!  
  
After they had all paid they realized that Seifer and Quistis were missing. Not wanting to see what was actually going on with them, the group left for the garden. When they arrived, they went to their own rooms, each eager to see what it was actually like to live with their new appendages.   
  
Selphie and Irvine decided to take a journey to the Quad, both with wicked grins and ideas. 'Maybe piercings aren't so bad,' decided Irvine. Not that he'd actually go back and get his penis done. 5 Months? Hells no!  
  
Riona followed Squall to his dorm, where he sighed and let her in-it's not like he could have sex or anything. 'But maybe she'd be quiet for once,' thought a -very- optimistic Squall.   
  
So that's about it in our story of piercings. Irvine finally did get his prince albert a couple weeks later, not abiding the no-sex rule thanks to a very excited Selphie. Riona never got a piercing and Quisis was always quick to remind her-when she wasn't somewhere with Seifer. *Shudder* Where -did- they always go? Squall went back and got a tattoo of griever later, and turned out to be addicted to the vast world of tattooing and piercing. Not that anyone minded [except Riona who was terribly frightened]. Zell and the Library Girl decided to get married a few months later, and he learned the art of tattooing. They opened a parlor together closer to the garden.   
  
So, remember kids, piercings are fun, but they -are- addictive, scary and oddly pleasurable. So, go get yours today [with permission under-agers], and don't forget that a pierced Squall is a happy Squall. 


End file.
